Implant a carcinogen containing diffusion chamber in the litigated pancreatic duct of the rabbit. Define the appropriate properties and develop the chamber with subcontractor to permit a defined quantitative level of carcinogen to the target cells of the pancreatic duct. Consider ways to avoid atrophy of the duct from long term ligation. Attempt perfusing isolated segments of the canine pancreas with a carcinogen shunted through an implantable dialysis device, minimizing systemic distribution of the carcinogen. Examine the pancreas at intervals as deemed appropriate by the Project Officer for pathological changes. Perform complete autopsies as well as a detailed histopathology of the exocrine pancreas and other appropriate tissues of all sacrificed or dead animals. Use carcinogens selected or approved by the Project Officer.